gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Tunnel Rat (Resolute)
:Tunnel Rat is a G.I. Joe character from the G.I. Joe: Resolute series. "So here's my cunning plan." Tunnel Rat grew up in the mean streets of Brooklyn. His blood is a mixed bag, mainly Trinidad Chinese with mixes of Irish, Spanish and Indian. He was a tough little scrapper who put up with tough opponents. He is of the philosophy that anything that does not kill you makes you stronger. He earned his code name by being the one to always volunteer for tunnel missions. Tunnels make for difficult fighting -- there isn't much space to maneuver in, and there could be traps and fighting situations can get claustrophobic. Tunnel Rat does not worry about fighting in tunnels: he has yet to meet anyone who could best him. Fiction G.I. Joe Resolute Webisodes Flint assigns Tunnel Rat to take out the communications, but Dial-Tone warns him that when they tried to put a UAV up there to examine the devices, something shot it down. Tunnel Rat points out that even if the Joes do take out the Stratellites, that doesn't fix the ionosphere, but Gung-Ho has the answer to that - a research station 100 miles away from the H.A.A.R.P. can see the antennas glowing. Flint orders the Joes to set up two strike-teams. In the Joes' situation room, Tunnel Rat reveals his cunning plan. Since the Stratellites will shoot down anything with an engine, he'll use 1950s' technology, floating 20 miles up in a hot air balloon. Wearing pressure suits, Tunnel Rat and his team reach the stratosphere, then use grappling guns to hitch themselves to one of the satellites and slide over. Reaching the structure, they carefully begin looking for the communications gear, unsure of what traps or failsafes the satellites might have. Using a small oxyacetylene torch, they cut the front panel off the comm terminal. But as they work, one of the clamps breaks free above them, and begins swinging wildly, slicing the skin of the balloon and knocking free some of the equipment. Tunnel Rat leaps out of the way, but the lump of machinery knocks the two generic soldiers off the side, hurtling toward Earth. On the crippled Stratellite, Tunnel Rat climbs back up to the access terminal and hooks on his safety line. The entire structure shakes, and he nearly falls off again, when the balloon platform he had ridden to get up here crashes against the Stratellite, sending large chunks of debris raining down toward him. He ducks the falling panels, and continues his work. Unsure if anyone is still listening to him or not, he records his actions on a wrist-mounted communicator. There are too many Stratellites to take out one by one, but they're all connected by communications beams. His plan is to send a massive power surge through the beams, destroying all the satellites at once. The plan works, and the constellation of Stratellites disappears in clouds of smoke. Freefalling from the sky, Tunnel Rat opens his chute when he hits the clouds and begins drifting for home. Onboard the USS Flagg, satellite communications are reacquired, letting everyone know that Tunnel Rat's mission was a success. Dial-Tone spots an energy signature matching the Siberian particle cannon, originating from somewhere in America. Suddenly the computers go out again, due to a smaller version of the H.A.A.R.P. effect - although the main facility had been captured, Cobra had a secondary system in place on Micronesia, and is targeting the Flagg. Flint orders an emergency evacuation, and the support staff runs for the transport choppers. Cover Girl directs traffic in the corridors, keeping everyone moving swiftly and safely. Everyone gets clear just as the sky turns green and a blast hits the evacuated Flagg. At least one copter is too slow, and is overtaken by the ensuing tidal wave. Flint doesn't know what to do next, but Dial-Tone reports she got a lock on the signal: it originated in a town in the Midwest; a town called Springfield. IDW comics Toys Appearance: green bandana; green short-sleeved shirt; black gloves and belt; black pants; brown boots Accessories: Tunnel Rat came with a blue neckerchief, a silver bandolier with born shoulder holster, a brown satchel, a black rifle with bipod, a silver and black pistol, and a black display stand. Trivia * Tunnel Rat's original appearance was based on Marvel Comics and filecard writer Larry Hama. External links * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Footnotes Write up Category:Resolute characters